Birthday Wish
by MakoBlackShadow
Summary: It's Cid's birthday and things aren't what he wants but just maybe he will get his wish.


Birthday Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy of Square Enix.

It was Cid's birthday and of course it was required that the pilot act extra disgruntled. He awoke to Yuffie and Tifa singing loudly at his bedroom door in which he jumped up and ran out the door. Only after chunking his pillows at them did he realize he was naked. It brought a smile to his face knowing they had been scared for life. That had been the only thing in Cid Highwind's morning that had amused the crimson eyed beauty that was watching him silently, unknowingly to the aviator. Poor Cloud had been sent by Tifa and Yuffie with instructions for his birthday party. Vincent sighed to himself, at least they had the intelligence to not try a surprise party. The year before had not only resulted in a hospital trip but the rebuilding of Cloud's home. Vincent watched on as Cid spent the rest of the morning fooling with this or that around his house up until 4pm. The gunman had began to wonder if Cid would keep his word and go to his party but then smiled as the pilot walked out the door. Halfway there Cid pulled out a cigarette and lit it. As he wrapped his lips around it Vincent trembled. If the pilot only knew what he looked like doing that. Before he knew it Cid was standing in front of Cloud's newly finished house and the cigarette was being stomped out. Good thing they all lived near each other now cause Vincent didn't know how long he could have remained hidden. Surly Cid would notice him soon. A high pitch squeal was heard and it told the gunman that Tifa had answered the door, which in return made him think about what Yuffie could be doing. Tifa allowed Cid to walk in before she turned trying to spot his crimson eyes. Allowing her to find them she winked and shut the door.

What could have been only minutes later a extremely wet Cid Highwind stormed out of the house cursing loudly. Vincent frowned, the deal hadn't been to make Cid mad but to get him into a room by himself because he himself was Cid's surprise. It had been nearly five months since the gunman told Cid he was going away to help Reeve in Mideel. Of course Cid could have come to see him by airship but Vincent had forbade it. He had only allowed Cid to call him three times a week and the aviator did. Vincent knew this would only make the homecoming that much better. Cid was breathing heavily as he slammed the door to his house.

"Damn it!" he yelled leaning up against the door not hearing the gunman enter through the back. Cid stripped off his dark blue muscle shirt. His tanned muscles rippled and Vincent almost groaned.

"At least my pants aren't wet." Cid decided and made his way to the stairs. The doorway to the kitchen was just to the left. Vincent readied himself to pounce and pounce he did. Cid was slammed into the opposite wall and lips were pressed to his before he could react. Cid knew immediately that it was Vincent just by touch. A tongue shot out asking for entrance in which the aviator allowed. When both men had been reduced to gasping they broke apart.

"Happy Birthday Cid." Cid buried his face into long ebony locks hugging Vincent desperately causing the gunman some concern.

"Cid?" The pilot squeezed him harder.

"Don't leave me again." his voice cracked as Vincent felt his shirt become wet.

"Cid? I'm sorry. I…" Confused and unsure of what to say Vincent just held his lover. After at least four or five minutes Cid raised his head and smiled.

"I'm sorry Vin. I don't know why I acted that way. Its just I've had this terrible pain in my heart since you left. Every time I talked with you it became worse. I thought something was wrong with me but just now, when I realized it was you, it stopped. It was then, that I knew you were the missing part of my heart. I didn't realize it would cripple me as much as it did with you being gone. So don't leave me anymore. I want you to stay by my side always. That's my birthday wish for eternity." Vincent kissed the pilot deeply.

"I can grant that."


End file.
